


VENGEANCE | TANTIVY

by tsunderstruck (charbroiled)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Narcian vs. the stables, he's not as cool in this story as the title implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbroiled/pseuds/tsunderstruck
Summary: Character study/drabble for the Pecularity: Fire Emblem zine, focusing on Narcian and how he's getting along in Askr!
Kudos: 7
Collections: Peculiarity: FE Small Writer Zine





	VENGEANCE | TANTIVY

Oh, Narcian was  _ livid. _ And worse, he stank. On the one velvet-gloved hand, Narcian, Wyvern General of Bern, absolutely agreed that every Hero in the castle needed to do their part for the Order of Heroes. Compared to the bloated empire they were up against, Askr's so-called army was a ragtag bunch, recruiting commoners and nobility alike regardless of wealth, status, skill, and attractiveness. If this motley lot of fleas wished to remain alive, which Narcian had every intent of doing, they all needed to work hard.

  
On the other hand, it was an absolute travesty that he, Narcian, had been asked to muck out the wyvern stables like some kind of  _ farmhand _ . Yes, he agreed that he was strong, talented, intelligent, efficient, gorgeous, and  _ by far _ the best stable-mucker available, but that didn't mean he should have to  _ do _ it. And worse that it was wyverns-- wyverns of course being a superior steed in every way, save for their... aggressively noxious eliminations.   
  
There was only one thing to do after a morning  _ this  _ foul-- take the irritation, the total lack of  _ respect _ out on his enemies. Soon he'd be called to battle, gripping the handle of his broad-axe rather than the stinking shovel, and ha! How those fool Emblians would wail to see the vengeful beauty of Narcian shining in the sky above them!


End file.
